


I Will Always Fall And Rise Again

by Katyakora



Series: And In Your Hate I Find Love [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Character Death, Metahuman Caitlin Snow, Metahuman Leonard Snart, Metahuman Mick Rory, Multi, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyakora/pseuds/Katyakora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On another Earth, in another life, this is how Killer Frost met Captain Cold and Heatwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Fall And Rise Again

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where this came from. I was listening to The Fighter by In This Moment, it got me thinking about Killerwave, and then Coldwave, and then I started thinking about how Killercoldwave might happen.  
> So here it is.

 

It made sense, from a certain perspective, to put them in the same cell. Left unchecked, the endless chill that rolled off their skin would spread, slowly dropping the surrounding temperature until their neighbours froze to death. It was more efficient, insulating and heating just one cell, and hers had already been retrofitted to handle her condition. Their now shared condition.

At first they were wary of each other, the memory of a kidnapping and a bomb forging a wall between them. But it was impossible to truly avoid someone in such a small space and snapping turned to bickering turned to idle conversation. Hostility gave way to reluctant camaraderie.

The first brush of skin against skin shocked them both. Just a chance graze of knuckles against a wrist but it felt like a revelation. Their temperatures matched and, while it wasn’t warm by any stretch of the imagination, after so long of being cold in a cold room, to feel anything _not cold_ was intoxicatingly jarring. Achingly slowly, her hand came to rest over the top of his, both of them staring and marveling at the painfully novel sensation. Their eyes met and while they did not speak, they shared a mutual agreement that the touch would not cease.

They would sit shoulder to shoulder as they passed long days with conversation, would hold hands during the laughably short period they were allowed outside, would wake on the padded floor of their cell curled around each other where once they had sacrificed comfort to keep space between them. They ignored the looks and whispers from their jailers, irrelevant simply because they were wrong. Their touch was about survival, a mechanism to help preserve their sanity in this abhorrent place. If they gained some measure of comfort and trust through it, well that was nobody’s business but their own.

It made sense, from a certain perspective, to put the man who burned like a second sun in the cell next to theirs. Connected in a closed system they could achieve thermodynamic equilibrium. It was more efficient, allowing the mutual exchange of thermal energy to significantly reduce the cost of maintaining an ambient temperature for the other prisoners. They learned of this development through the first influx of gloriously hot air through the air vent and the gruff, familiar voice roaring it’s ire in an echo through the pipes.

Despite their rocky history and now his apparent capture, she was glad to hear from their burning neighbour, if only for her companion’s sake. The two men spoke at length, equal parts relieved, berating, explaining and reminiscing. When their words turned to planning she added her own voice, hissing a reminder that the walls had ears. To her surprise, they both heeded her.

Time passed as it had before, save for the warm spot to sit by and a third conversation partner. That voice in the pipes became another source of comfort, another confidant, coaxing honesty with his bluntness and facelessness. His presence was felt like the ghost of a third hand clasped around theirs.

Opportunity knocked in the form of a man in yellow. She didn’t need to tell him it was a trap, she could feel in the way his hand tightened around hers that he already knew. Unsurprisingly, the man in yellow offered them their freedom in exchange for the Flash’s death. She didn’t know if she wanted that, didn’t know if she could even if she wanted to, but he was already agreeing. She tightened her own grip and nodded, choosing in that moment to trust him, to trust that he had a plan.

Freedom tasted bitter as they stepped out of their cell, the man in yellow disappearing like the demon he was. He didn’t need to speak for her to reach for the controls, finding herself a little pained to see they hadn’t bothered to change any of the protocols since they tossed her into this pit. The hiss of hydraulics signaled release of another prisoner and the other inmates watched as the burning man strode from his cell to pull both of the frozen pair into a fierce embrace. Three voices sighed in utter contentment as steam billowed up at their contact, fogging the glass and obscuring the view of a long anticipated reunion. By the time they let go, his flames had ebbed and died and their snow-white skin briefly held a healthy, rosy glow.

Now, it was time to call their troops to arms. One by one, she methodically released the other prisoners, skipping only those she knew truly deserved this fate. Once gathered, she led them through the complex, a hellish parade of barely contained rage, her frozen cellmate at her left shoulder and their blazing man at her right. Her cold companion barked orders and the other prisoners did not hesitate to obey. The teleporter spirited away with great relief and the blazing man was positively gleeful as he left a smoldering trail in their wake. Whatever happened today, this place would burn.

They found their quarry exactly where they thought they would, faces turning to them with identical expressions of horror. The battle began and she was astonished by the sheer hatred she felt as her gaze fell on her target. The speedster revealed himself, but, hand in hand with her confidant, aided by a man who breathed storms, they smothered his speed beneath the force and the fury of an arctic hurricane. Their blazing man cackled as he made the doctor burn. The doctor who had taken such pleasure in conducting painful and invasive experiments on the inmates in the dead of night, the doctor she had once called friend. She watched with grim satisfaction as the doctor died screaming, as the speedster was shattered by an iron-coated fist.

There was only one left and all eyes were on him. But his eyes were on her, pleading. The blazing man took a step in his direction, but she stopped him with a gentle hand on his wrist. The metal man made to move so she stepped forward, firmly placing herself between the young engineer and the people he had imprisoned. Icicles grew on the floor and ceiling, effectively caging him in and forming a sharp, deadly barrier as she made her stance known.

“Not him.”

Her cellmate, her companion, her confidant, her captain, met her eyes.

“You all heard the lady. We’re done here.”

They left him there, shaking in his icy cage, a messenger to ensure the Flash knew exactly what had happened here today. Who exactly he owed his thanks to. Two frozen hands each clasped a burning palm as the three of them stepped out into the cold light of day. There was no doubt in any of their minds that everything had changed.

Maybe, just maybe, for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> On this Earth, a lot more people were like Cisco in that their latent metagenes took time to manifest. When Caitlin's powers hit her, she accidentally killed an innocent bystander and Eobard Wells manipulated Barry into putting her in the pipeline to 'protect her from herself'. In this universe, Hunter Zolomon was a doctor working for Starlabs, and he used the metahumans as test subjects to try and figure out how to give himself powers (and for his own sadistic pleasure). Their combined powers of manipulation are the only reason the Pipeline is still up and running, since Barry and Cisco are even more uncomfortable with it now that their friend is in there.  
> Mick and Leonard were on separate jobs when their powers manifested, hence being captured at different times. They didn't even know the other had become a metahuman. Eobard released them because he wanted to test Barry's speed against two cold-based metas. He expected them to release Mick too, but not all the other Rogues (including Tony, who lived in this 'verse), which is why they were able to take him down after Leonard figured out Wells was the Reverse-Flash.


End file.
